gakuen teenagers
by gretel.cisneros
Summary: I know the title doesn't make much sense but... oh well. So the kids are grown up and are trying to survive school. In their own ways. I don't really think it will include cursing or anything, but just to be sure rated t


_the sky was clear, very clear, a tired looking kid and a young boy were walking on a road. The boy in a black uniform seeing this, carried the younger one and in the blink of an eye, they were coming in to a room. The two boys weren't sure what to expect, but they sure weren't expecting to see the old lady who was waiting "well, you are rather late aren't you? you made me wait" the old lady spoke. The child seemed to want to said something but the Young man stopped him and instead said "we.. we're sorry my name is Kashima ryuichi and this is my brother koutarou" the Young man said almost crying..." _

I woke up. It's been so long since that. My name is koutarou, Kashima koutarou, and yes I just had a dream about my very first day in the very first warm home I will ever know. My parents died when I was about 5. Ever since, and even before, my brother and I have always been close, and were taken in by a really kind old woman, fluffy, as I used to call her. It's not like I didn't loved my parents when they were alive, it's just that... They were never home, unlike fluffy. Fluffy was always there even though she acted like she didn't care. A lot of things also happened since that day. Like how I meet my bestest friends from life. I, being as I am, might not show it but I love them. The twins for example, you might remember them as the cute blonde guys who looked exactly the same, but they have changed. Oh, and guess what? Kazuma is not a crybaby anymore, he is just a shy pal, but he's got his brother so it should be fine, right? Midori, too, she has grown into a pretty twelve year old girl. I looked at the clock. Crap. I'm so gonna be late. If you wish to know I'm still the slow acting guy I was, but I swear I do have changed. If not in attitude, then in physics. As I walked to the door worrying about being late, I took the lunch box Saikawa prepared for me and went outside. It was beautiful my way to the school, and the strawberry I once planted with onii-Chan were growing again. I went on my way down, hoping to see him... I didn't, meaning Saikawa put my alarm clock early again. I was kind of glad, but you know, Saikawa at times put my alarm clock at 4:00 am when my school started at 6:50.. I sighed, I never knew with that guy, even if we were pretty much the same. Just like that, I felt an arm pass on my shoulder and a normal, and tiring weight.

-Good morning~ koutarou!

Said my good childhood but kind of annoying friend, Kamitani Taka-Kun. He still had his hair short, unlike me, but he has some piercings in his ears, tough to me they were man earrings. And, to add in the look, He always wore a bandit, don't know if it was trend or if he was actually injured in the face, he just wore it.

-Um.

I answer with my usual short reply.

-Hey! You cute friend... And Taka.

Said a feminine voice, it came from Kumatsuka Kirin, just as her father predicted, she turned into a pretty young girl. She still held her hair in two pig tails and acted as feminine as she could as a soon to be model and actress, but she at times still acted like in her young days, like a total boy.

-Hey! Kirin, you big meanie, I've known ya for like forever and ya treat me like that?!

Said Taka screaming in my ear.

-Well, yeah. Because you're not as cute as Koutarou over here.

She said pointing at me. I tried ignoring it.

-Ha! he doesn't likes you! See, you're even more ugly than me!

Kirin put her little and thin hands on her waist as she angrily spoke.

-Yeah, well I prefer to be ugly on the outside than on the inside.

-Hahahaha, you guys, stop fighting or I'll hit you!

Another extremely overjoyed voice saluted. It came from the eldest twin Mamizuka Takuma, he was still the energetic of the two, and had joined the karate club to protect Kazuma. None of them seemed to mind how they worked, so unlike Taka and Kirin I didn't butt in in their matters.

-H...Hey Koutarou.

I froze. Damn, I hated when someone sneaked behind me, I would just scare off and stand still. I mean like a statue there, because whenever I'm scared I froze in the place. And it happened that Kazuma was an expert on sneaking behind people

-Hey Kazuma.

I greeted with I sigh once I recovered. Kazuma was the smartest twin and also the calmest. I guess that's why I liked him better. Kazuma, unlike Takuma, let all of his yellowish bangs cover one of his eyes and all of his hair in a mess.

-Hey cha guys don't just wander off without us!

Yelled Taka running to our side, Takuma and Kirin following his example. As if my peaceful morning wasn't interrupted enough I was attacked by a hugging Sawatori Midori. She has become a bossy girl, everyone expected that tough, but a really kind one.

-Good morning koutarou!~

-Um.

I replied.

And so we all head to our school. The one that old fluffy still managed(I dont know how she lived so long, she just did and I'm more than happy for it)

* * *

><p>So... that's it... I don't know if I did a good job whit grammar (I'm mexican so bear with me) if you find anything wrong just tell me and I'll change it... also if you liked and want another chapter I would be real happy to hear it from you guys!<p> 


End file.
